I wish I could tell you
by Saris
Summary: *Yaoi!!* **Squall and Seifer**Squall is surrounded by lovers and couples, and he's feeling alone, but he wants Seifer. The only problem is, does Seifer want him?*Lemon in later Chaters!*
1. All the happy lovers

Author's notes: Ok, this is my first fanfiction, so everyone be nice with the reviews, and all flames will cordially be laughed at by me and all my friends. Thanx!  
  
Warning: Ok, this will eventually be a NC-17 like story, so be forewarned!  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own these beautiful boys of FFVIII, but I'm gonna make them do what I want them to.*looks over at the boys* Yummy..  
  
I wish I could tell you.  
  
  
  
Blue eyes glanced around, trying to find a familiar face or two in the crowded cafeteria. He smirked when he saw a familiar shock of blonde hair sticking out of the crowd, and quickly went to join his group.  
  
"Hey Squall, thought you'd never be able to find us," said the one with the hair. "Yeahwethoughtmaybeyouhadgottenlostorsomething!" stated a spunky brunette sitting next to him.  
  
"Selphie, you've got to learn to slow your speech down so we can understand it! That, or you can shut up," stated a stately blonde sitting next to her.  
  
"Well Quisty, why don't you make me shut up huh?"  
  
"No problem kid," said Quistis, leaning in to kiss her.  
  
"Hey!! Not here! You could get in trouble!"  
  
"Yeah Quisty, you wouldn't want to get kicked out of the garden would you? I mean, we all know that you two are together, but there's still that PDA thing they have, ya know, you can't make out in public here, remember?" said a another blonde boy sitting on the other side of Quistis.  
  
"Hey Zell! I know you and Irvine are together now and all, and we've all seen you go at too, so I don't want to hear it from you two!!!"  
  
Squall grinned at all of his, marveling at the fact that they had all come together after the 'incident' in such a way. Everyone knew Irvine was bisexual, but no one (but Squall) guessed that Zell would eventually become his lover, and now they've been dating for a year now. And then there was Selphie and Quistis, and no one, not even Squall, guessed that they would get come out of the closet together at all.  
  
Squall sighed, drifting into another one of his inner monologs, thinking about how happy everyone was together. He had broken up with Rinoa after he caught her screwing Zone on their bed one night when he got back from the Training Center. Who cares anyways? He thought to himself, it's not like I ever really loved her in the first place, that bitch can fuck as many men as she wants, I don't care.  
  
"Hey Squally-boy, in another one of your 'I'm in my head, leave me alone' bits?"  
  
Squall snapped his head up, looking into Seifer's emerald green eyes, feeling mesmerized by them. Seifer had come back after the Sorceress War and apologized, so everyone took him back with open arms, and he was 'reinstated' into the group again. Seifer had changed, and he was less hotheaded, and friendlier, but he still had that 'I wanna mess with your head' attitude, but since he always come around apologized later, everyone sincerely liked him. And he's the only one that could ever have my heart, but he doesn't want it, he's way to into girls to actually want me.*sigh*  
  
"Thinking about a girl in your head Squally? Or just me?" Seifer said, chuckling a little.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Oh, so it was me, eh?"  
  
"Dude! Seifer, stop screwing with Squall, he might, like, randomly punch you or something!" said Zell.  
  
"Screwing with him? I think he'd like that."  
  
"Oh come on, stop it already! It's stupid! You do this every day, every lunch, it's like you have a fucking schedule or something!"  
  
Squall half listened, not surprised that Zell would stick up for him. He was the only one that knew about him.and his little crush on Seifer.  
  
  
  
A/N: I think I might have made Squall a bit OCC, but I'm trying! So, tell me what you think of my pairings, I thought I'd add a few more pairings than just Squall and Seifer, though they're going to be the main one. Please review!!! I'd like a few constructive reviews, if possible, but like I said, all flames will be laughed at by my friends and me! Thanx again, Ja ne!  
  
~Saris~ 


	2. Musings

Author's notes: Ok, this is my first fanfiction, so everyone be nice with the reviews, and all flames will cordially be laughed at by me and all my friends. Thanx!  
  
Warning: Ok, this will eventually be a NC-17 story, so be forewarned!  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own these beautiful boys of FFVIII, but I'm gonna make them do what I want them to.*looks over at the boys* Yummy..  
  
Thank you to all those that reviewed!!! I've decided this isn't going to be a long story, because I've already got another story I'm working on, so don't expect this to be to long. I'm trying my best, and I'm sorry it took so long to get this out.by the way, this is a lime chappie for those that love those.(hehehe) so beware!!!  
  
  
  
Wish I could tell you.  
  
Feather light touches on his stomach made him turn around in the dark, searching out the only one he knew was there. He looked up into the eyes of Seifer, wrapping his arms around his waist, drawing him closer to his growing erection. He arched toward him, grabbing Squall's ass and grounding against him with his own. Squall moaned, and started trying to pull Seifer's shirt up over his head. He quickly complied, lifting his arms up and letting him peel the shirt off. Squall stepped back, looking over Seifer's finely toned body and drew him down to kiss. Their tongues clashed together, and suddenly a hand went to Squall's belts. Seifer unbuckled all of them quickly, throwing them to the other side of the room and began unzipping the leather pants. Squall gasped as Seifer suddenly gripped his erection through his boxers, stroking him with expertise. He grinned at him and dropped to his knees, pulling the boxers down with him. Squall looked down at him, just in time to Seifer's pink tongue slip out of his mouth to lap at the head of Squall's penis. He moaned, trying to get Seifer to take all of him into his mouth. He suddenly pulled the whole thing in his mouth, sucking it with a vengence. Squall's knees grew weak, and he knew he was about to..  
  
BEEP BEEP BEEP!!!  
  
Squall smacked the alarm clock off his nightstand, and sat up. He realized he had come all over myself and sighed. 'Damnit, why do I always have all of these sex dreams interrupted? This is the only time I get to feel him with me.'  
  
He sighed, throwing his blanket off him and surveyed his mess. 'Yep, that's going in the wash.' Bundling up the blanket and stripping off his boxers to be cleaned as well, he thought about his situation with 'him'.  
  
He hopped into the shower, lathered up his hands and ran them through his hair. 'I want him so bad.why can't I get over him? Ugh, this is rediculis, I could probably have any guy I wanted.'  
  
Washing the soap out of his hair, he managed to get soap in his eyes, and a sudden knocking on the door stopped his musings, and he quickly went to answer it.  
  
"Hey Squall!!! Have you been taking drugs or something? Anyways, me, Irvine, Selphie, and Quistis want to go to a club tonight, think you'd want to go? It's a club for people of.alternative likings, if you get what I mean. so, are you going to come?"  
  
'Perfect timing, I think it might be a good idea, I think all of my friends deserve to know that I'm gay, I mean, I hang out with them all the time, so why shouldn't they?'  
  
"Hey Squall, are you there bud? Come on, this is your perfect chance to "come out of the closet" hehehe."  
  
"That sounds like a good idea to me, why not? What time are you leaving to go, and who's car are we taking?"  
  
"We're leaving at seven, and we're taking me and Irvy's jeep, so meet us in our room, OK?"  
  
"Whatever. I'll be there at seven."  
  
"Good, see ya!!"  
  
Squall watched the bundle of energy bounce down the hallway, and slip into a room farther down the hall.  
  
'I hope I can handle this tonight.'  
  
The day went by quickly and Squall grew more and more uneasy. He knew his friends would except him, but he was afraid they'd start asking him who he liked, and the last thing he needed was Selphie or Irvine to know about his crush.  
  
He strolled up to his closet, and started pulling this out of his closet, trying to find a good outfit to go to the club with. He pulled out a long sleeve shirt, one of his tight black shirts, and found his favorite leather pants to wear. He put them on, and looked in the mirror. He smirked at himself. Liking the way the pants went low, and the shirt went up a little high, showing off about 3 inches of his abs. (A/N: *Drool.*^.^) He decided to add a bit of body glitter to his stomach and face. He ran a hand through his hair, knowing that he'd never tame it. He added a bit of glitter hairspray to his hair, and grinned.  
  
'I'm ready for tonight.'  
  
Ok people, reviews, reviews, reviews!!! If you guys have any ideas to add to my story, I'd gladly look at it and see if I can't add it in there, and of course, I'll recognize your ideas in the story, unless you don't want it.. Lol, anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter, I think it's a bit short, but I'm gonna try to make the next one longer for you, k? Thanx again to all those that reviewed!  
  
Oh, one more thing... if I could get 15 reviews, the 15th person gets to tell me what they'd like in a story, as long as it pertains to FF8, and is any yaoi couple, I'll go with it!!! Ja ne!  
  
Saris 


End file.
